1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that can discharge sheets to a stacking apparatus and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration is known in which while a preceding job is performing post-processing such as book binding, sheets of a succeeding job are discharged to a sheet discharging apparatus different from the sheet discharging apparatus that performs post-processing such as book binding (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-160849). Also, there is a high-capacity stacking apparatus such as a stacker that includes a stacking tray for stacking sheets in the stacker, and a discharge tray that discharges bundles of sheets to the outside of the device. This stacking apparatus configuration is known to perform continuous stacking of sheets to the stacking tray by automatically discharging the discharge tray to the outside of the apparatus when fully stacked with sheets.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-160849, when print processing for one set in the preceding job is complete, processing of the preceding job is interrupted, and processing of the succeeding job is started. Also, when a notification of book binding processing completion for one set in the preceding job is received, processing of the succeeding job is interrupted, and remaining processing of the preceding job is resumed.
Normally, the sheet discharging apparatus needs to prepare for sheet discharge processing in order for the sheet discharging apparatus to begin sheet discharge processing. For this reason, sheet discharge processing cannot be immediately started when the sheet discharging apparatus is switched from the preceding job to the succeeding job, or from the succeeding job to the preceding job. On the other hand, in a high-capacity stacking apparatus such as a stacker, there is a need to interrupt the discharge of sheets to the stacker during a switch from the stacking tray to the discharge tray and the period it takes for the stacking of sheets to the stacking tray to resume.